1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a human body sound transmission system and method, and more particularly, to a technology capable of maximizing a magnitude of recovered sounds while minimizing a magnitude of each of the transmitted signals, by transmitting a plurality of signals including the same sound signals through a human body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A human body sound transmission technology transmits a sound signal using a human body as a transmission medium. When sound signals modulated into signals of a high frequency band and high frequency signals for demodulating the sound signals are applied to the human body, the frequency of the modulated sound signals and the frequency of the high frequency signals are mixed due to the nonlinear effect of the human body while being transmitted through the human body, thereby generating the sound signals. Therefore, the sound signals can be transmitted and recovered without a cable and a separate receiving apparatus.
However, in order to increase the magnitude of the sound signal generated around the user's ear, the magnitude of the transmitted signal should be sufficiently large. This depends on the performance of the sound transmission apparatus. Therefore, when a signal having a sufficiently large magnitude cannot be transmitted due to the degradation in the performance of the sound transmission apparatus being utilized, there is a problem in that it is difficult to apply the human body sound transmission technology.